Ice Age: The Series (season 6)
This is a list of episodes for the sixth season of Fox's animated television series ''Ice Age: The Series. ''It first premiered on May 28, 2017, beginning with "Icetastic Voyage" and concluded on February 23, 2018 with "The Herd Goes To Space: Part 3". This season has the highest number of episodes to date, with 25 episodes. Episodes Episodes that already aired #"Icetastic Voyage" When Sid tries to camp, somethings are failures. So Scrat needs to teach Sid how to camp. #"Shell Shocking" (some times known as The Runaway Egg) When Ethel is hatching her egg, her egg runs away! So the Herd must stop Ethel's egg. #"Brawl in the Herd!" When Sid and Granny get into a fight, the Herd must help them stop the fighting. #"Back to the Past, Present, and Future: Part 1" When the Herd finds a time machine (shown in "No Time for Nuts!"). They go to things that happened in the Past, and things that happening in the future! (:NOTE: The past is 4 billion BC and the future is Halo 2, 2552) #"Back to the Past, Present, and Future: Part 2" The Herd must get back to the Present. #"The Tao of Diego" Diego tells Shira about his past. #"The Te of Shira" Shira tells Diego about her past. #"My Peaches is Having a Baby!" When Peaches reveals that she is pregnant and expecting twins, everyone is excited but Manny has an emotional meltdown. Meanwhile, Misty and Bubbles are talking about what will happen in the near future. (NOTE: THIS EPISODE ALONG WITH THE SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS EPISODES "Sportz?" AND "Spin the Bottle" AIRED ON KIDS CHOICE SPORTS). #"Icy Mouth" When the Cubs learn a curse word, the herd is scared that they have been a bad influence on them, so the Herd needs to change their behavior for the future. (NOTE: This is the only episode that involves swear words) #"Treasure Hunt" When the Herd finds a treasure, the Pirates want the treasure, its Herd vs Pirates! #"Baby Shower" Peaches is throwing a baby shower, but when a fire occurs, the Herd must stop the fire. #"Journey to the Baby: Part 1" It's the Cubs birthday, but does everyone know that Peaches twins is over its due date! #"Journey to the Baby: Part 2" Peaches is about to give birth, but Julian is nowhere! So the Herd must find Julian. #"A Tornado hits Geotopia!" The National Weather Service has issued a Tornado Warning for Geotopia! The Herd must take cover in the basement. #"100th Episode Special" Its Manny and Ellie's anniversary and it's also Herd Choice Awards, but when the herd falls into a hole they must find a way to get out of the hole. #"Ice Games" Because the cubs are bored, they decide to create Ice Games, and invite the Herd to play it. Who will win the games? #"Brooke is Expecting" Brooke is expecting her first child! Sid and everyone else is excited! Meanwhile Misty and Bubbles are trying finding a husband to have kids on their own, but both fail. #"Baby Store" Sid and Brooke are buying stuff for the new baby. #"The Baby Sloth Shower" Its Brooke's baby shower, but Sid gets trapped in the bathroom! So its up to the Cubs to get Sid out. #"The Baby Sloth is Coming!" Brooke's baby is coming! Will the baby be a boy or a girl? #"T.V Show to the Cubs" After getting TV limits for watching the prank the prankers, they make their own show. Meanwhile, Crash and Eddie want a wife, one shows up and the possums fight for her! #"Merry Ruined Christmas?!" Its Christmas, but the Pirates want to end Christmas by ruining the presents! So the Herd must stop the Pirates. #"The Herd goes to Space: Part 1" Scrat invites The Herd to go on vacation in space. #"The Herd goes to Space: Part 2" The Herd is still taking the vacation, but the Herd crashes into the Scratazon planet! #"The Herd goes to Space: Part 3" The Scratazons want to destory the Earth! So the Herd must get help from the place called the Ark to stop the Scratazons. (NOTE: This is the only Halo crossover and the Season 6 Finale) Reception Audience and Critical Reviews The Series received negative reviews, with the sixth season rated on IMDB 5.3/10. Many criticisied how too much children being born, and the jokes that were poor. Many called it the lowest rated season of Ice Age: The Series. But despite that, some episodes received mixed or positive reviews from critics, which include, “Icetastic Voyage” (7.0/10), “The Tao of Diego” (7.3/10), “The Te of Shira” (7.2/10) , “100th Episode Special” (6.8/10), and “Brawl in the Herd!” (6.6/10). End Credits